Conventional control inceptors for aircraft and other vehicles include wheels, yokes, and control sticks. These inceptors typically allow the operator to make inputs in two axes. For example, a typical aircraft control stick is moved in a plane fore and aft to command aircraft pitch. Similarly, the control stick is moved in a plane side to side to command roll. The stick typically includes a grip that the pilot grasps when making input commands or control inputs. The stick is generally pivotally coupled to the aircraft at one or more pivot point(s) below the grip. For example, the stick can include a pivot point for pitch inputs and another pivot point for roll inputs. Therefore, as the pilot makes control inputs, the pilot typically moves his or her entire hand in the desired direction of the input. Because the pivot point(s) are located below the grip, the grip and the pilots hand arc about the pivot point(s) as the control inputs are made.
During high and/or varying g operations, it can be difficult to make precise inputs using current or typical control inceptors because the high and/or varying g environment exerts force(s) on the pilot's hand. Because the pilot's hand must arc around the pivot point(s) to make control inputs, this/these force(s) on the pilot's hand can make it difficult for the pilot to make precise control inputs. For example, as the pilot's hand arcs about the pivot point(s), the pilot must continually adjust the direction of force he or she is applying to compensate for the g force(s). Additionally, this/these force(s) can cause the pilot's hand to arc about the pivot point(s), when the pilot does not desire to make a control input.